


The quiet after the victory

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [19]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott wakes in the middle of the night worried that he's forgotten something. Luckily Jaal is there to soothe those fears away.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The quiet after the victory

**Author's Note:**

> Missed writing these two. But even a mild case can be horrible. So glad to be writing these again. Enjoy.

He woke up and immediately thought he should be doing something. But what? The room was dark except for a faint blue glow coming from SAM. Speaking of...  
"SAM, what time is it", he whispered.  
"Too early for you to be awake. Go back to sleep."  
"But I..."

Hands encircled him from behind, pulling him close.  
"Taoshay, sleep", Jaal mumbled into his hair. "You've earned the rest."  
"Feel like I forgot to do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Dont know. If I did, I would do it."

"Look out the window."  
He did so. Meridian looked beautiful in the moonlight. Well, the artificial moonlight.  
"You did this, taoshay. You found humanity a home. Killed the Archon. You've earned a rest."  
"So you've said. And Sara helped kill the Archon. Actually, everyone did."  
"And everyone is resting. Or still partying."  
"Probably still partying."

They had left early, all of them intent on continuing to explore. Until they got back to the ship and saw what had been done in their absence. Then it was touring the ship and putting their space back in order. By the time they were done, the sun was setting so they all decided to spend another night on Meridian. Only this time on the Tempest. 

"Nobody's going to get much work done tomorrow." He smiled as Jaal idly ran a hand over his stomach. Jaal was constantly petting him. At first it had been weird to him but he had come to enjoy it. "You're doing it again." But he still liked to tease him.  
"I dont recall you complaining a couple hours ago."  
He felt his face heat up as he buried his head in his pillow. And Jaal loved to tease him. How could he have forgotten that. 

"Sleep, taoshay", Jaal murmured tightening his grip. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow."  
"But..." He struggled for a moment, trying to free himself. But he could barely move. Sometimes he forgot how strong Jaal was. "Let go."  
"Sleep, Scott", SAM chimed in. "You've earned it."  
"I've been resting for a month, as you two seem to have forgotten."

He finally gave up his struggles and just lay there.  
"Okay, fine. You win." His body gently shook as Jaal laughed. "Stop that. No one likes a gloater. Let me go. I need to pee."  
"No you dont."  
"SAM, go away. Or I'll disassemble you."  
"Please don't", Jaal kissed the back of his neck. "For two reasons."

"Which are?"  
"I want to do that more. Have since I heard about him, remember? And two, I have come to enjoy your company. And I hate starting over. And three, you're not really mad at him."  
"Yeah, you're right. But you said two reasons."  
"Hmm. I lied. Close your eyes, taoshay. Everything can wait until tomorrow."  
He sighed but listened, closing his eyes and fell back to sleep. Jaal followed shortly after.


End file.
